


Lost Princesses

by imaginary_golux



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is not the first princess who Maleficent cursed.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the Disney Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Princesses

The fairies call them the Lost Princesses, when they speak of them at all. (They do not speak of them where their young ward can hear – what use giving the girl nightmares? This time, the fairies will get it right; _this_ time, the princess will not be lost.) The fairies do not even remember all of their names, after so many years, so many failures, but they remember the details, remember the curses which they could not turn aside.

They remember the child whose loving godmother gave her a pair of red shoes when she was sixteen, and who put them on at her birthday party and danced three days and nights before she died.

They remember the girl in a tower, her hair her only link to the outside world, whose true love never came to find her. When she was thirty-five, she leapt from the tower, and the thornbushes at its base tore her to pieces. (The Other One has always liked thorns.)

They remember another sleeper, years ago, whose prince decided that there was no point in waking her, not when he could get what he desired easily enough without it, and who bore him five children before the last one, stillborn, took her with it.

They remember a girl who lost her hands, and one who lost her tongue, and so many, so terribly many, who lost their lives. There was the one whose brothers were turned to ravens, and who sought the world over for them, and who died in a nameless village of a nameless disease. Her brothers still follow the Other One around, croaking their sorrow. There was the one they almost saved, who trusted a bear when he said he was harmless and was very surprised when he ate her. So many princesses, so many girls lost forever…

They will save this one. They will. They _must_.


End file.
